1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to input devices and, particularly, to an input device facilitating gesture recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Most gesture recognition based input devices include a handheld emitter and a receiver. In use, the receiver is connected to an electronic device. The emitter is held and manipulated by a user. The receiver receives the signals from the emitter, recognizes a movement of the hand (i.e., the gesture), and interprets the movement of the hand as a control signal for the electronic device. However, such input devices cannot recognize movements of fingers (i.e., complicated gestures) which may be useful for more complicated control.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an input device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.